Chronology
by wishingforatypewriter
Summary: 'Getting her in was one thing, if he could even manage that, but there would be no protecting this innocent cub once she was dropped inside of the tigers' den.' Follow Yukino through the tales of her time in Sabertooth leading up to the Grand Magic Games.
1. X790 Part I

**Year: X790**

"Where did it go, Sting-kun?" Lector questioned.

The twin dragons of Sabertooth, Fiore's strongest guild for the past four years, decided to split up on their latest mission. This time they were tracking two monsters so strong that no one had been able to subdue them in the past ten years.

Much to his chagrin, the one Sting was perusing was said to move at thrice the speed of most trains. After taking a moment to sniff it out, the dragon slayer found the beast's location.

"It's by the ruins a half mile ahead. We should hurry." He smelled something else in that direction, a perfume. Sweet and floral. She was young, maybe his age. The blond fancied he'd like to see what this girl looked like before she became a corpse.

* * *

Seventeen year old Yukino Aguria dug through the decrepit remnants of the dark guild Grimore Heart. She was searching for Capricorn, the last of the twelve zodiac keys. According to an urban legend it had last been seen with members of that organization.

Maybe when she found it, she'd finally be strong enough to approach Sabertooth.

Suddenly, a piercing roar sounded and a great serpentine beast crashed through the wall above her head. Yukino rolled out of the way of the flying debris and stared up at the scowling monstrosity. It was jet black with red glowing eyes and patches of green-grey scales on its face and back.

"Open: Gate of the Scales!" She called as it locked her in its sights. "Libra! Cancel his gravity!"

As the serpent flew toward Yukino, he was pushed up onto the roof. The beast started writhing, struggling violently against her magic.

"T-this strength is incredible." Libra strove to keep full control of her scales. "I'm not sure how long I can hold him."

"I understand." The celestial mage pulled out another of her keys. "Pisces! Restrain him."

The black and white fish spirits wound themselves around the serpent, one at the neck and the other at the tail, making it impossible for the monster to escape Libra's anti-gravity zone.

Beads of sweat dotted the young wizard's forehead. Neither of these spirits could actually defeat the monster in combat and she hadn't the power to summon more than two at a time.

She could only hold it in place, and when she ran out of magical power the serpent would surely eat her alive. "This is just my luck," she sighed.

"White dragon's roar!" Just then a laser ran through the beast's middle. However, it's flesh quickly began to regenerate.

Yukino had to dodge to avoid being hit with the backlash. "Hey!" She called, before she could hold her tongue. "Please be a bit more careful! If these celestial spirits disappear, it would be very unfortunate for us both."

It was then when Sting realized that the infernal beast was actually still for a change. He glanced at Yukino curiously. A small voice in his head commented that she was even cuter than he'd anticipated. "You did that?"

"Yes," she breathed, starting to feel dizzy from the heavy strain on her magic. "But it won't last for much longer."

"Take a break. I've got it from here." With that he immobilized the beast with his own magic. "White dragon's claw."

Yukino sent the spirits back and leaned against the wall, catching her breath. It was then when she got a good look at the young man, and at the guild mark on his left shoulder. It was him; one of Sabertooth's twin dragons.

"Holy Nova!" With that the monster was vaporized, bringing the ten year task to a close. Eight million jewels, easy.

Afterward he turned to the celestial wizard who was staring at him, clearly stupefied. "Come with me."

"W-what?" For some reason she found it hard to breathe under his sharp cerulean gaze.

"To get a cut of the reward," he clarified, smirking at her flustered expression. "I'm not gonna try to seduce you, or something." Not yet, at least.

"Sting-kun is fair like that." Lector affirmed, nodding proudly.

"You don't have to," she responded, looking down deferentially. "After all, if you didn't come along it would have killed me eventually."

"You're a morbid one, aren't you?" The dragon slayer asked rhetorically. "But seriously, just take the money. I don't like feeling indebted to anyone."

"We insist!" Lector chimed in.

"But you-"

"I'd still be chasing the thing if you weren't here. So, come on." With little regard to personal space, he took the girl by the hand and pulled her toward the exit.

She knew that she'd remember every detail that small contact for years to come.

* * *

"What was your name, again?" The dragon slayer asked when they'd been on the road for awhile. Long silences were Rogue's thing, not his.

"Yukino," she replied shyly. "Yukino Aguria."

"Nice to meet 'ya, Yukino-kun. I'm Lector," the exceed announced. "And of course you already know who Sting-kun is."

"I can't imagine there's anyone who doesn't," she said with honest admiration in her voice.

Everyone knew that the twin dragons were the very heart of Sabertooth's strength.

Sting smirked again to himself. A more modest person would have blushed at being praised by such a cute girl. Though he hated to admit it, he was starting to take a liking to her. "What were you doing all the way out there, anyway?"

"I was looking for something," she sighed. "I had a feeling it wouldn't be there, but I had to try anyway."

"What kind of thing?" Sabertooth's influence was as strong as it was far reaching. He might have helped her if the notion struck his fancy.

"The last of the twelve zodiac keys," she explained. "I have two, and nine of them disappeared six years ago with a wizard named Lucy Heartfilia."

"What a waste," he commented. He remembered that a girl named Lucy had been Natsu's partner. Maybe his girl, too, but no one really knew about that bit. "Fairy Tail, huh? I actually wanted to join that guild when I was younger."

"They were once very popular, if I remember correctly," Yukino mused, as they reached the village.

"Yeah, but it's just a bunch of losers left there now. No self respecting mage would end up in such a weak guild."

As they walked through the small village the pair received a hero's welcome, complete with small children requesting autographs.

"Cool! COOL!" Jason, the reporter exclaimed. He caught them right in front of the mayor's office and started snapping pictures. "Gold keys? I haven't seen such cool magical items in years!"

Sting sighed. Killing a reporter would probably create bad publicity for the guild. "Just pose, Yukino," he advised.

"A dragon slayer and a celestial spirit summoner. I haven't seen this cool combination since Fairy Tail's Natsu and Lucy. It's like a reincarnation," he went on. "Saber is TOO COOL! This is my front page story!" He sped away, off to get started on what he was sure would be the best article of the year.

"Please wait, Jason-sama!" She called after him, to no avail. "Is this alright?" She asked Sting. "I mean, I'm not in Sabertooth."

"You should be," was his calculated response. Fiore's strongest guild should have what must have been its strongest celestial mage. "But we can just get him to print a retraction. What guild are you actually in?"

"I'm still independent," she replied as they entered the building. The mayor's accountant handed Sting the sum of eight thousand jewels, half of which he gave to Yukino without a second thought.

After taking a second to gawk at the large wad of money, she tucked it into her purse and continued. "I've gotten offers from Pegasus and Lamia, but I've been holding out."

"Lamia and Pegasus are both stronger guilds than Mermaid Heel," he advised, thinking that was where she wanted to join. "Don't be drawn in."

Yukino took a deep breath. It was now of never. "Actually, Sting-sama, the guild I've been aiming for is Sabertooth." And if luck was on her side, she just hit the mark.

"Your wait is over," he said decisively. "I'll get you in as soon as we get back."

Her face lit up, eyes welling with tears of joy. "Really?"

"Of course," Lector affirmed. "Sting-kun always keeps his promises."

"Thank you, Sting-sama!" She exclaimed. "Thank you, so much!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't thank me yet."

Getting her in would be one thing, if he could even manage that, but there'd be no protecting this innocent girl once she was dropped inside of the tigers' den.

Author's notes: Thanks for reading, everyone! Chapter two is already up on tumblr. Feel free to check it out.


	2. X790 Part II

"Sorano," Yukino sighed as she stepped out of the hotel room's gargantuan hot tub. "Thank you. You must still be watching over me." That was the only thing that could explain her unprecedented change in luck.

One minute the celestial mage had been fighting a hopeless battle for her very survival, and the next she was beside one of the country's most famous wizards with millions of jewels in her pocket and an invitation to the guild of her dreams.

She wrapped a towel around around herself and stepped out into the room, taking a moment to appreciate the high quality furniture. It seemed like a lot for just a short mission, but she supposed it made sense for Sabertooth to do everything in style.

Yukino examined the contents of her shopping bags with a satisfied smirk adorning her lips. She didn't think it a good idea to bother Sting with the trifle of retrieving her things and instead opted to invest in a whole new wardrobe. After all, it wasn't as though she couldn't afford it.

She was just in the midst of deciding whether or not to go back for another pair of designer boots when the door swung open.

"Why the hell is all your shit in my room, Sting!" Rogue raged. "What kind of prank is this…oh!"

"Ahh!" She screamed, pulling the towel tighter around herself. This was not the impression she wanted to leave on a major member of the guild. "I, uh, I…sorry, um," she stammered, too surprised and flustered to form a coherent sentence.

The shadow dragon slayer turned red as a cherry tomato when he caught sight of the white haired girl in a towel. "M-my appologies, miss. I, uh, didn't mean to intrude-"

"What the fuck, Rogue!" Sting stormed in, punching his friend straight in the eye. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking? Don't just walk in on a girl like that." He grabbed his friend by the cloak and tossed him out of the room.

"Sorry about that, Yukino."

"I-it's alright, Sting-sama," she said, too embarrassed to look up at him.

Sting couldn't help but smirk. He couldn't believe how untouched this girl must have been. It was like she had no idea how nice that body of hers was. "Just…lock the door next time if you're gonna get scared," he cautioned before leaving the girl to her privacy.

"Who the hell was that in your room?" Rogue questioned, cheeks still faintly red, as soon as Sting returned to their suite's common area.

"Yukino-kun," Lector said as though it was self explainatory.

"She was pretty," Frosch piped up. "Rogue, let's be friends with her!"

The shadow dragon slayer ran a hand over his face. "What is_Yukino-kun_ doing here?" He tried again.

Sting scratched his head guiltily. "She sorta helped me take down that monster earlier."

Rogue nodded as though something just clicked into place. "So that's how you finished so much faster than me!"

"Rogue, that's petty," Lector chimed in.

"Fro thinks so, too."

"Anyway," Sting continued. "She was pretty strong so I kind of told her I'd get her into Sabertooth."

Rogue gawked at his friend's audacity. "Why did you…you know we don't have that kind of power!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Sure, you recommending her might help. But if the master or the lady happen to dislike her, she's done. You can't make promises like that just to get a girl to sleep with you. That is wildly unethical!" the shadow dragon ranted on.

"It's not like that. I'm not sleeping with Yukino!" _Yet_. The possibility was still hanging in he air, but it was completely up to her at this point.

"She was nearly naked in your bedroom!"

"It's her room now," Sting explained. "I gave it to her."

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"Your room."

"Where will I sleep, then?" Rogue felt a whole new wave of annoyance coming on.

"On the couch, idiot."

"How did this become the arrangement?" He sighed, taking a moment to compose himself. "Anyway, why would you promise to get her into the guild?"

Sting shrugged. "Cuz I will. If I didn't make the offer she'd probably end up in Lamia or something. What's the point in making another guild stronger? Besides, the girl has the personality of a potted plant. Who could dislike her?"

"You know the lady has her moods," Rogue cautioned. He could easily see too much sweetness putting her off.

"I'll handle Minerva," Sting assured. "I know how to work around her."

"I hope you're right," Rogue sighed. "For the girl's sake."

"Fro agrees."

* * *

They reached the guild in two day's time and, as expected, Yukino's arrival stirred up quite a bit of interest.

"What's this?" Orga peered down at the petite girl. Under his scrutiny, she unconsciously shifted so she was partially hidden behind Sting.

"Haven't you heard?" Rufus asked sardonically. The memory make mage held up the latest issue of _Sorcerer's Weekly_. "She's Sabertooth's brand new celestial spirit wizard."

"Really," Minerva's deep contralto voice rang through the guild hall as she descended the stairs. "I haven't heard anything about that. Nor has my father, I presume. Tell me," she stared Sting dead in the eye, aiming to intimidate. "Has here been a shift in our leadership?"

He sighed, clearly trying to keep ahold of his patience. "No, my lady, but-"

"But yet here you stand between me and my prey. Step aside." Minerva pointedly pushed past him and Rogue to focus on Yukino.

"So pretty," she gushed in a falsely saccharine tone of voice. "But you're afraid. Good. It seems like you have a bit of sense. More than I can say of these two," she jabbed at Sting and Rogue.

"Have you a name, darling," she drawled, most sinisterly.

"Yukino Aguria," she said softly, "My lady," she tacked on at the last second.

"Rufus. What do we know about her?" Minerva prompted.

"Not much, I'm afraid. Celestial spirit wizard. Two gold keys-"

"Three," Yukino corrected. "I have three gold keys."

"Look at you, already exceeding our expectations." Minerva smirked. "Step into my office, sweetheart. Let's you and me have a chat."

Yukino nodded and proceeded to follow her up the stairs. The slamming of the door behind them echoed emphatically.

"You've done it now," Orga commented once they were gone. "Minerva might kill her."

"If memory serves correctly, she likes to brutalize them first," Rufus added, wearing a smug expression. "Sometimes with her magic, others with a blunt object."

"A blunt object…?" Sting looked up at the staircase warily. In bringing the girl to Sabertooth, he'd only meant to take a page from his old role model's book. He hadn't been looking to get her hurt in any way.

Rogue sent him a look that said something along the lines of 'what on earthland have you done?'

"Yukino-kun is Sabertooth material," Lector declared. "She can handle it."

"F-Fro thinks so, too."

* * *

"Three golden keys," Minerva repeated once they were in private. "The only three left in existence, I presume."

"Yes," Yukino replied. "With the exception of one which may have been in the possession of Lucy Heartfilia when she disappeared."

"Might I see what you can do with them?" Minerva leaned forward on her hands, waiting for the inevitable moment when she got bored of the girl. Then, the real fun would begin.

Nodding, the celestial mage drew Libra's key from her pouch. "Open: Gate of the Scales."

Wordlessly, she prompted the spirit to cancel the gravity of everything in the room. From lamps and papers to tables and chairs everything began to hover in the air, with the exception of Yukino and Minerva in their seats.

"Interesting," the dark haired woman allowed once the presentation was over. More interesting than she'd expected. "Tell me," she prompted. "Why did you pick that one?"

"Well, my lady," Yukino began. "The other two spirits in contract with me greatly exceed the capacity of this room."

"A bold statement," the predatory mage laughed. "There's some fire in you, yet. And you must be something special if Sting of all people would vouch for you."

She reached into the desk behind her and pulled out a special stamp set. "Given the circumstances, I suppose I could admit you into my guild on something of a trial basis. Where do you want your mark?"

Surprised beyond belief, Yukino pointed to the left side of her waist.

"I'll use the white," Minerva decided. "In honor of the innocence with which you came. I wonder how long you'll manage to keep it?"

"Thank you, Lady Minerva."

The dark haired woman then gave a reptilian grin. "Pack your things, Yukino. You will accompany me on a particularly difficult S-class task. If you manage to survive, bear the Sabertooh emblem with pride as a full fledged member. But if not," her eyes emitted a sadistic gleam, "I'll give you the privilege of being buried with it."

"Get some rest, dear," Minerva said as she left and started down the stairs again. "We leave at dawn."

Yukino just stood there awhile, needing time to gain her bearings. After a few deep breaths she descended the stairs.

"Yukino!" Frosch exclaimed, tears of joy in the exceed's eyes.

"Thank goodness," Lector exhaled.

"Still alive, then?" Sting appraised her with a slight glint of pride in his eyes. He'd been right about her after all.

She nodded once, blushing slightly when he addressed her.

"But is she in?" Orga questioned.

Yukino raised her tank top a bit to reveal the guild insignia on her toned stomach. "I'm in. For now, at least."

'_Thank you, Sorano,' _the girl thought to herself. Her future was still far from certain, but her luck had never been better.

A/N: Thanks for reading this second installment! I think I enjoyed writing about Minerva a little more than I should have. Review please, if you enjoyed it (or if you didn't. Constructive criticism is always welcome!).


End file.
